The Part Was Supposedly Mine
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: This is where Rosalie finds two girls in the woods. Their life all together. Rated T just in case! And cause I want it to. Post-BD. Canon pairings.
1. PrefaceWhat happened

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters! That belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Preface

I don't know why people don't like me as much as Alice. Edward says that I am a vain, self-centered child. Most people take that into account, so that must be why. When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, I had hoped Renesmee would be mine. But I liked Bella, somewhat. She was just going to throw her life away for _this_ life. Edward too, naturally. I will never get to be a parent. Not now, not ever. I was just an aunt. I always was, and I will never be more than that.

Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

I sat by the window, twirling my hair. It was and is the only thing that makes me _feel_ somewhat human. I wasn't happy, but Emmett at least makes it bearable. I remember when I found him he reminded me of Vera's little Henry. "ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" Edward yelled at me. I sighed and walked to his room.

Esme's POV

I heard some crashing and yelling. I went check it out. When I opened the door to Edward's room, Rosalie flew against the wall, looking with that same broken expression she had when she first came home after she was raped. "DON"T TALK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he shouted.


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: Really? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Esme's POV

"What is going on here?" I asked.

Alice replied, "Well, Rosalie was talking about Bella and Edward got mad and threw her into the door, light enough so it wouldn't break, and...." she trailed off.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all met up in the meadow alone in the afternoon.

Rosalie's POV

"Okay, so let's see......" I said, as I saw that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were there.

"Here's the note," said Emmett.

I read it, and here's what it said:

Esme, Carlisle, and Ed-wad, Oops! I mean Edward,

Sorry to leave you so suddenly, but don't take this the wrong way. We want our family to be as safe as possible, so we have packed _all_ of our stuff to go somewhere else. Farther into the woods. We are leaving because Bella is not fun, not perfect, not anything. She is stubborn and we might not be able to control. Sorry, so sorry. We are very sorry.

Sorry, we love you,

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"good. Let's leave the note on the couch and go now."

So we did. We built a house in the woods, very deep I might add. We heard footsteps and saw............


	3. Meeting the GirlsDepression

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV

When we got to the cottage, or as I like to call it, mansion, we unpacked everything and got settled in. We built it, but we only built it because we had to get away from Bella.

On our way to the house, we came across two twin little girsl. Their names were Charlotte Eleanora and Arianna Star. They did not know their last names, so we took them in and adopted them.

The girls both had waist-long, straight, jet-black hair, with a tan skin tone, and lips that were so red they looked like they had lipstick on but didn't.

We went and bought a lot of raspberries, fruit, Pepsi, TV Dinners, and other things that the girls liked.

Esme's POV

I didn't know where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice went. All I know is that they left me a note. I was dry-sobbing, because I can't cry. Jasper wrote me another note saying that Bella's scent, blood, and emotional climate were too much to bear.

I was just an unmoving stature for about a day and a half. When I was walking to my garden, I saw Bella. I got really angry, but I kept it inside of me.

I wanted to shout at her, _HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY FAMILY APART?_

Edward flinched, he was reading my thoughts.

I just ignored them, and went out to weed my flower garden. For some odd reason, gardening just wasn't much fun anymore.

Arianna's POV

I stared up at Mommy. **(A/N: Mommy is Rosalie and Auntie is Alice. Just an FYI.)**

She was very beautiful.

"Where did you come from?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Volterra," I answered in a whisper.

"These people in gray cloaks came to our house and took us here and left us in the woods." I told our whole life story with that sentence.

"I am sleepy, Mommy," I said.

"Okay, dear," Mommy said as she took Charlotte and I to bed.

I was only 4.


End file.
